With the improvement of mobile phone functions, browsing web pages has become a necessary function on a mobile phone. When opening and entering into a homepage, conventional browsers perform in several different ways:
1. Remain a black screen till the browser homepage is entered;
2. Present a loading progress bar till the browser homepage is entered;
3. Present a state welcome image till the browser homepage is entered.
After a study on the prior art, the inventor discovers that the prior art has at least the following defects:
The user gets a small amount of information when the browser is opened with one single image and, therefore, the user experience is poor.